The Taste of Loneliness
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Casey and Olivia share a mutual annoyance with the love in the air around them. One box of chocolates, some old movies, and a stubborn detective culminate in a surprising change of heart. Victory never tasted so sweet.


**Greeting card** stores bloomed with pink and red ribbons. The candy aisle, normally colorful and inviting, shimmered in a horrifying shade of pink. Detective Olivia Benson grimaced as she turned into the aisle. Everything came in twos and promised to enhance the romance. A young couple made out less than ten feet from the detective, who suspected they had some interesting plans for the chocolate they held.

While people everywhere made love and small talk, Olivia planned to drown herself in work. The tradition had lasted for several years and it would take a catastrophic miracle to change that. Despite the loneliness ahead, Olivia retrieved a box of caramel filled chocolate hearts. "Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered, chucking the chocolates into her basket.

**ADA Casey Novak** had just finished drafting a pre-trial motion. Deciding to reward her efforts with some chocolate, she drove to her favorite grocer. Even Casey, who loved pink, winced at the blinding onslaught of the color as she entered the store. Noticing a young couple in line, she watched them for a moment. If they continued to paw at each other like that, the chocolate in their basket would melt.

Casey sighed, retreating to the candy aisle. Among the "one for you and your beloved" candies, she found her favorite: a box of caramel filled chocolate hearts. And as she waited in line, chocolates in hand, she couldn't suppress her eye roll at the sight of a red and pink condom aisle. It was just another reminder that her Valentine's Day would be spent at home, with only sappy movies and low budget flicks to keep her company.

**Later that night**, Olivia sat at her desk, with only a mound of paperwork to occupy her. She nibbled on the chocolates, alternating between chewing and highlighting. The gooey caramel flooded her mouth with each bite into the chocolate hearts. It was the sticky sweet taste of loneliness.

Glancing at the time, the detective noted that it was half past midnight. Locking her belongings in her desk and pulling her jacket around her, she retrieved her gun and headed out. Reading a trial reflection written by Casey had reminded Olivia that the redhead was alone tonight too. Having fallen in love with the attorney shortly after their initial meeting, the brunette wondered if this was the night she could finally reveal her feelings. She left the precinct with a new warmth in her heart and a new decision in her mind.

**Casey practically jumped** out of bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Tying her robe more tightly around her, she peered through the peephole, surprised to see Olivia on the other side. She unlocked the door, opening it. "Liv? Hi."

Olivia smiled, offering her a fresh box of chocolates. "I know how much you like caramel."

"Oh, Olivia, that's perfect. I wish I had known you were coming. I would have gotten you something too."

Olivia shook her head. "No, it's alright. Although, I wouldn't say no to a chocolate or two." She glanced over at the bedroom, which glowed with a fading light. "Unless you have company."

"No company," Casey said quickly. Almost too quickly. Olivia raised an eyebrow. Was Casey naked under that robe? Casey smiled. "I was just watching some old movies. Want to enjoy some chocolate and join me? I have wine too."

"Oh, sounds perfect," Olivia answered, following her into the bedroom.

Too late, Casey realized what she had left on her bed. Olivia noticed it almost instantly. "Did I interrupt something?" the detective questioned, gesturing to the toy on the bed.

Casey blushed redder than her hair. "It's been a long day," she squeaked, stashing the toy and crawling under the covers. She gestured to her bed. "Aren't you going to sit down?" She asked, offering the older woman a chocolate heart.

Olivia, too stunned to say much, found herself wondering what Casey had been up to. Did her scarlet curls fall back against the pillows, her porcelain skin flushed as she pleasured herself past the point of ecstasy? Did she moan or was she silent? Her thoughts were interrupted by Casey, who asked "Liv? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Olivia managed to smile, taking the heart from Casey's fingers and breaking it in half. "Fantasizing a little, were we? So tell me. What does our ADA think about in bed?"

Again, Casey blushed. She mumbled an indistinct reply, but Olivia simply smirked. She ate half of the chocolate heart and held the other half to the younger woman's lips. "Maybe I can guess," the detective whispered, her voice laced with something devious. As Casey accepted the chocolate, slowly pulling it into her mouth, her robe moved just enough for Olivia to see a quick flash of her naked breast.

The brunette barely suppressed a groan.

"Am I getting warmer?" Olivia asked, feeding the attorney a second chocolate. She watched Casey's eyes flutter at the sensation of the detective's fingers between her lips. Olivia, using the moment to her advantage, leaned in, kissing the attorney softly.

Stunned, Casey bit her. She blushed when Olivia pulled away. "Sorry. You caught me off guard there. Do you always kiss women on Valentine's Day?"

"Only you," Olivia murmured, pulling her closer. "If you'll allow me, that is. Or…I could let you get back to your…busy night."

"No!" Casey begged, surprised by the urgency in her own voice. "I mean…you're already here…and I'm sure I can find a second wine glass."

Olivia grinned, pleased with the attorney's reaction to her spur-of-the-moment come on. As Casey hopped out of bed to find another glass, the detective stared at the ceiling, eating another chocolate. Again, the gooey taste of loneliness filled her mouth. And it had never tasted better.


End file.
